


Visitka in Drag

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Collage, Drag Queens, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gay Sex, Gen, Humor, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Who?

  


Мы тут уже были:  
[](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562925) [](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5619931) [](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663307)

Штойта???  
[](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drag_king) [](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drag_queen)

Откуда это всё???

(переведено на [челлендж для команды WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019)](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217140822_wtf-rupauls-drag-race-2019-chellendzh.htm)

Припадать к канонам:

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935255/chapters/71002035)

[](https://rupaulsdragrace.fandom.com/wiki/RuPaul%27s_Drag_Race_Wiki)

Баннер  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/works)  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/works" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/ajBWyq5.png" alt="bannerrpdr2020"><a>`

Аватарки  


Заявки принимаются через [ФБ-реклама](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220147502_wtf-around-drag-2021-post-nabora-i-zayavok.htm) и [гуглоформу](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ecR_qqaT4wqc4zLIH_W8RR3LGyDTDSokWDigjY9iDDk/edit)


	2. Where?

[RuPaul's Drag Race](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%A0%D1%83_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0)  
[RuPaul's Drag Race Thailand](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drag_Race_Thailand)  
[RuPaul's Drag Race Canada](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada%27s_Drag_Race)  
[RuPaul's Drag Race UK](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RuPaul%27s_Drag_Race_UK)  
[RuPaul's Drag Race Holland](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drag_Race_Holland)  
[RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RuPaul%27s_Drag_Race_All_Stars)  
[Drag U!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RuPaul%27s_Drag_U)  
[The Boulet Brothers' Dragula](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boulet_Brothers%27_Dragula)

[Приключения Присциллы, королевы пустыни](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/3832/)  
[Вонг Фу, с благодарностью за всё! Джули Ньюмар](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1064/)  
[Ураган Бьянка](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/888653/)  
[Ураган Бьянка 2](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1006226/)  
[Пышка](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1048333/)

[Поза](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/1118137/)  
[Париж горит](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/61132/)  
[ЭйДжей и королева](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/1197818/)


End file.
